Total Drama Island: Back To The Beginning
by Kiss Britney's Boyfriend
Summary: When your original cast loses interest, what do you do? Hire new people of course! This is the start of TDI, different challenges, different cast, different location, but same old Chris McLean. Do you think you could survive? Open to all applicants :
1. Application

Hey, I wanted to make my own Total Drama Series, being as I lost interest in the series when Total Drama World Tour came out… It wasn't like the original, still my favorite. So anyway, for my show I still have Chris McLean as the front man, since it's not Total Drama without him ;)  
Anyway, I'm searching for twenty-four teenagers, twelve girls, and twelve boys, for the most part I want different stereotypes, even though I really hate stereotyping people. (On a side note I have an itch and I can't scratch it because I can barely move my arms!) But I don't want the usually, skater, punk, goody-toe shoes… I want creative ones please, let your mind wonder to it's limits and think of outrageous titles! I'm all for individuality, I'm completely anti-social…  
Okay, application time  


* * *

  
Name (Full name please):  
Age (please not over 18):  
Height:  
Weight and Body Type (including skin color):  
Hair Color and Styling:  
Eye Color:  
Stereotype:  
Your Personality (from the character's view please):  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Fun Fact About Yourself:  
Your Usual Attire:  
Swimsuit:  
Any Extra Clothing You Want To Bring (Like how Heather had her tutu):  
Accessories or Prescription Eye Wear:  
Allegories:  
Phobias:  
Any additional information:  
Pairings:  


* * *

  
If I get over twenty-four applications, I'm only selecting the ones I like, but somehow everyone will be in this if you file an application form, and holy Jesus my arm hurts! Any who, please add your name to the list… Oh! Also please tell me if they curse of not, just so I know and don't happen to have them out of character by a slip up. Okay this hurts like a mofo, so I'm done right now!


	2. Here's some contestants

Hey guys, while I was on a bus for 19 hours going on a field trip, my computer crapper out on me, so I'm stuck using my iPod, thank god for the already posted document, since the iTouch actually doesn't have an app to let you upload a document, typing in Notes is kind of tiresome... Okay, to the task at hand, I really did not know who to pick to, so I turned to a very prestigious source, my biffle, it's more like preschool source ;) LOVE YOU LOTS FOR HELPING ME! At the moment, I have a certain amount of peeps, not sure who else I want but I do want - Privateismine's Flora Neon Wake (your app was probably the most creative...) Isabella Kelly's Juliet Andrea Shinners (Oh my god, I love her!) zanderwithachance14's (did I get your name right?) Charles "Charlie" Morris (He is lovable) Yorkie the Mutt's Alice van der Borough (Love the name) xXCookieGiverxX's ShiAnne Morgan Mckenzie (my friend was like Her! And I was like fo sizzle, don't know why though) XWithoutXWarningX's Skylar James Alexander (I like that name for a guy) JadeTyga's Neveah Angelina Ramos-Ramirez (dude my friend and I were both unanimous on Neveah, we were like hell yeah! All I know is she's my taco buddy) Silverstone007's Jimmy Drake Carmichael (He is EXACTLY what I wanted, from his personality to his name! I wanted a musician named Jimmy... Weirdddd...) TurquoiseWonder's Calli Jameson (lol, I'm like an imperfect perfectionist, oh my gosh, that would be a wonderful stereotype for someone!) freakazoid123's Eric English (love the last name. I'm obsessing of England right now, like an addict obsessed over they're pot) - Ok that's all I have so far. Four guys and six girls. I'm asking another friend for help and the friend I asked gave me more people, but I deleted the text on accident :( Cry me to the moon (instead of fly) OHHHH! I want either a homosexual or a bisexual person, preferably male, because Eric's a homophobe and I desire tension, main reason I picked Eric. Plus I like his last name. Please don't comment and flame me because I didn't pick your character, I'm still indecisive on some and I got a lot of punks/goths/rockers. Sure I'm friends with them, but I like creative stereotypes, like 'The exotic gymnastic' for a girl from like Italy or Brazil, who's into the which flipping and hurtling themselves across the floor, or 'The Wannabe Lawyer' for a guy who wants to be as fly as Atticus Finch (To Kill A Mockingbird reference) Ciao amici! 


End file.
